A Hero to Her Baby
by Elly-rox5
Summary: A songfic to Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neil about Lorelai being a hero to Rory. Shows different times in their life by each verse. Enjoy!


A/N: I thought this song is perfect to describe Lorelai and Rory's relationship

_**A/N: I thought this song is perfect to describe Lorelai and Rory's relationship. It's **__Somebody's Hero __**by Jamie O'Neal. **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_She's never pulled anybody from a burning building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name  
She's never hit a shot to win the game  
She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, she's__ just your everyday average girl, but…_

"Lorelai, what is _wrong_ with you?" Emily angrily asked her daughter who was picking at her food, saying it smells like Clorox.

"Like you care what's wrong with me! You've never listened to me or my problems!" A sixteen year old irritated Lorelai yelled at her mother. She hadn't felt well all day, although she knew why.

"Ah, yes Lorelai, you're such a mystery to me, you'd like to think that! Now just eat the damn chicken!" Emily hated it when her daughter accused her of not caring.

"Fine mom, you want to know what's really _wrong_ with me? I'm pregnant." The face of her mother gave Lorelai a lot of satisfaction until a few seconds later when it sunk what she had just admitted. Her quiet father's eyes widened and his mouth pinched together as his face got red. They were both silent. Lorelai stood up and stared at them. It was the first time they had ever looked small, helpless. But, in some kind of twisted way, Lorelai knew getting pregnant was going to be fine; it had to be.

"You are out of control, little girl," Emily said. Her mouth opened to yell something, but Richard spoke up.

"You will have the baby. You and Christopher, who I assume is the father, will be married and live here. Christopher will work at my firm. Now, you better know we are strongly disappointed in you, Lorelai. But there is nothing we can do about it."

"But, daddy, what about what I want. Doesn't that mean anything?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Give me a _break_, Lorelai. You can't be a proper mother at you're age. You will follow _our _plan." He looked Lorelai straight in the eye and then turned, heading to his study. Her mother gave Lorelai a stern look and also walked away. Lorelai sat back down and began to cry.

_She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs  
The keeper of the cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero_

Lorelai sat in the potting shed behind the inn, her and her baby's home, with a two year old Rory bouncing on her knee. "It okay, baby, everything's alright," Lorelai assures Rory as she cries. She kisses the top of her baby's head again and again, as she chants positive thoughts, also wanting to assure herself that everything will be alright.

Rory looks up at her tired mother who tickles her tummy, and Rory instantly giggles. And from her smile, Lorelai knows everything will turn out right. Then Rory wriggles out of Lorelai's grasp and runs to the corner piled with books that Mia had given to Rory. Rory pulls out a fairy tale and runs back to her mother. "You really have a thing for prince charming. Don't you, sweets?" Lorelai picks Rory up and sets her on a mattress on the floor and Rory lies down. Lorelai starts to read and Rory dozes off, smiling.

_She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown  
Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face_

Lorelai sits in the middle of the audience watching intently as her daughter gets up to give her high school graduation speech. Tears run down Lorelai's face as she hears her daughter point _her_ out, out of everyone in her life. Rory thanks her mother in her speech for bringing her up so well. All Lorelai did was give Rory love, never expecting anything back. But, this was the ultimate thank-you; she loved how much she _really_ meant to Rory. Rory took all the chances Lorelai couldn't have, and she loved her for it.

_She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress  
She gave her wings to leave the nest  
It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by  
Looks back into her mother's eyes  
And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

Lorelai knew this day would come eventually, dreading it, thinking she would lose Rory. It was the day Rory would get _married_ to Jess, a guy Lorelai never liked, but she had seen him grow and she finally accepted that what made Rory happy, made herself happy. Jess comes out, looking neat and clean. Lorelai really hated to love him, but he proved to be so much. Then, the music starts playing, the music Lorelai herself hadn't even walked to. Rory emerges in her long white gown, with Luke at her arm, the man that had been more of a father to Rory then her actual father.

Rory walks gracefully down the aisle smiling, until she meets her mother eyes. Then Rory gives a more thank-you kind of smile and continues toward her groom. Luke kisses her cheek then move aside as the ceremony begins. And the entire time tears ran down Lorelai's cheeks tears of joy, and thankfulness as she reflected on her hard times as a teenage mother, but knowing every barely paid bill, every tear, and every fight was worth getting her daughter to this point. This point, where she was happy. This point was all that counted.

_Thirty years have flown right past  
Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs  
Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that  
Oh, but she already is_

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
She runs a brush through her silver hair  
The envy of the nursing home  
She drops by every afternoon  
Feeds her mama with a spoon  
And that smile lets her know  
Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero…

Rory had the same routine everyday. She started with coffee, of course, made by Jess before he went to work. She got her kids ready and brought them to wherever they needed to be then went to work until three, when she visited her mother. Rory always stopped at Luke's, which Luke still stubbornly owned, despite his old age, so she could bring her mother his coffee.

When she got to the nursing home, sometimes bringing her children so they could visit with their grandmother, her mother was always in her rocking chair by the window. Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her the coffee. Then, if the nurses, whom Rory constantly fought with over her mothers care, hadn't fed her yet, Rory would. Then she would brush her mother's hair while catching her up on the town gossip and how her work is. When she was finally leaving, she kissed her mother and her mother would smile up at her, and Rory knew it was a thank-you. And of course Rory smiled back, knowing she had become someone her mother would be proud of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A/N: Hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think! ___


End file.
